Who is Mikan Sakura? True story
by Jadethecat
Summary: What when Mikan dissapears and Natsume turns into the schools hertthrob will a mysteriouse girl discoverd by Natsume appears will she be able to help Natsume or will he stay stuck in the past.  Who is this mysteriouse girl read an find out!Chap two's up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I would like corrections to my grammar

Natsume:Get on with it idiot.

Me:Who are you calling idiot?BAKA

Mikan:Isn't baka and idiot the same thing?

Hotaru:can we get on with the story?

Ruka:oh no Hotaru is mad.

Hotaru:shut up bunny boy.

Ruka:come over here and make me.

Hotaru:ok*pulls out baka gun*.

Anyway heres the disclaimer

Disclaimer-I don't own Gakuen Alice I whould like to but sadly i don't.

* * *

Why did polka leave said a worried fire caster?.

*FLASHBACK 10 months*

Class something urgent has come up.

What's so urgent that the gay is here thought Natsume.

MIKANS GONE!yelled Koko.

WHY...WHY is all Natsume could think before he ran out.

* END OF FLASHBACK*

Why did those stupid memmories come back.

You OK Natsume-kun said a girl?

I don't like you lost.

Then the girl went running away crying.

Serves that green haired hag right to think she would actually have a chance with Gakuen Alice's heartthrob.

As Natsume kept on walking he followed his feet to were they led was surprised to end up in front of the sakura Natsume put his hand on the sakura tree's bark his hand went in and Natsumefell into the hole Natsume woke up he was in a underground tunnel?

* * *

So how was it?Is it too short?

Natsume:So i'm the a surprise.

Mikan:who called you a heartthrob?

Natsume:Me myself and her.

Mikan:who's "her"

Natsume:jealouse.

Mikan:NO!because i love Koko-crunch.

Me:did it just get hot in here or is it me?

Hotaru&Natsume:Definitely not you?

Me:AWW how adorable, Natsume is jealous.

Natsume:I will burn you *makes a large fire*

Mikan:I Koko-crunch.

Ruka:Please help me!

Mikan: don't worry i'll protect you because i love you.

Ruka:...Me...too?

Me:now it's definatly hot in here

Please review Meow

Press this button

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody!Thank to everyone who reviewed!

Natsume:OH-NO she's back.

Ruka&Mikan:Thi idiot doesnt own Gakuen Alice.

Well enjoy this story!

* * *

"Where am I?"asked a confused fire caster.

"HELP!HELP!"yelled the fire he decided to get up and look as he put his hand on something cold he decided to check it when he went to open the cold object(wich was a coffin) and was surprised to see a girl with a large D-cup breast(Gosh Natsume is such a pervert and dont think i'm a pervert!)Right when he was going to touch her the ground shaked cousing him to lose balance and land on her with his lips touching hers. Natsume heard a groan coming from underneath him so he turned his head back down so his crimson orbs met the girls blood red orbs(there is a difference in colours.)Then they felt the ground shake again cousing them both to fall whil Natsume's face was buried in her chest.

"I can't breathe!"yeled Natsume."Oh i'm so sorry for my boobs!" said the girl as she suddenly started blushing the next thing they knew a goup of wolves passed by."PLEASE HELP ME APPRENTICE MASTER!"yelled the tried to use his allice but he couldent."WHAT THE HELL!"yelled Natsume."Well apprentice master this cave nullifies allices,so the only way to use an alice is to kiss me."said the girl and the next thing Natsume knew the girl leaned in to kiss him,but the thing he wasn't aware of was the fact that when they finished kissing the girl had black kitty ears and a tail and she was wearing the playboy kitty the wolves came running towards the girl but she doged them with expirience and coused a ring of fire around the wolves yelped and ran away she dispanded the fire ring and let them go.

"THANKS FOR YOUR HELP APPRENTICE MASTER!"The girl cried and hugged Natsume."Anyway whats youre name lace?"The girl blushed at hearing this."YOU PERVERT!"The girl shouted."Anyway how do we get out of here lace?" asked Natsume."Just follow me!" said the girl. Natsume was following her ,he noticed the kitty ears(finally) and tail and said "your cat tail is pulling up your skirt,Oh and your shirt is hanging low."YOU RETARDED PERVERT!"yelled the girl."anyway here we are ." Natsume glared at her for the nickname."shut up come with me."said Natsume."NO!" retorted the the she felt strong arms pull her up."PUT ME DOWN!"sid the girl."NO."said Natsume."WELL AT LEAST TELL ME WERE YOUR TAKING ME TO!"screeched the girl."Would you shut up your making my ears bleed!"said the annoyed fire caster."Fine!"said the girl as she let herself be taken away by the fire caster,but before he took her to their destination something or someone cought her eye.

* * *

Well how was it?

Please review.

Well i'll try and update soon.

Natsume:Hey,Devil you made me sound like a pervert.

Me:so?

Natsume:You'll have to fix that.

Me:as if

Ruka:The crazy woman is still after me!

Mikan:Don't worry i'll protect you.

All:WELL BYE!


End file.
